Two Breaths Walking
by KairiHachi
Summary: Rachie music is boss


div id="post-body-6568382424368350447" class="post-body entry-content" style="width: 528px; line-height: 1.4; font-size: 15px; position: relative; color: #0c0c0c; font-family: cursive;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"This small book it holds the story of my span id="r70jg4dq7_6" class="r70jg4dq7" style="list-style: none; float: none; cursor: pointer; height: 15px; display: inline !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; border-style: none none solid !important; border-bottom-width: 1px !important; text-decoration: underline !important; color: #0000d5 !important;"life/span laid out upon a span id="r70jg4dq7_1" class="r70jg4dq7" style="list-style: none; float: none; cursor: pointer; height: 15px; display: inline !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; border-style: none none solid !important; border-bottom-width: 1px !important; text-decoration: underline !important; color: #0000d5 !important;"single/spanpage for you/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"br /spanspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Because I want to hold you close, on my own feet I started span id="r70jg4dq7_5" class="r70jg4dq7" style="list-style: none; float: none; cursor: pointer; height: 15px; display: inline !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; border-style: none none solid !important; border-bottom-width: 1px !important; text-decoration: underline !important; color: #0000d5 !important;"walking/span/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"To synchronize my breath with you so neither of us will be alone/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"br /spanspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span id="r70jg4dq7_4" class="r70jg4dq7" style="list-style: none; float: none; cursor: pointer; height: 15px; display: inline !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; border-style: none none solid !important; border-bottom-width: 1px !important; text-decoration: underline !important; color: #0000d5 !important;"Hey mama/span I might have found somebody that I really like/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Well good for you/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Come see me/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"br /spanspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Hey what are you living off of?/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Who is it that span id="r70jg4dq7_7" class="r70jg4dq7" style="list-style: none; float: none; cursor: pointer; height: 15px; display: inline !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; border-style: none none solid !important; border-bottom-width: 1px !important; text-decoration: underline !important; color: #0000d5 !important;"drives/span you to go on?/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Who is it that you think of?/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Have you learned all of the words to say?/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"br /spanspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Papa, Mama, Nina, what a good span id="r70jg4dq7_2" class="r70jg4dq7" style="list-style: none; float: none; cursor: pointer; height: 15px; display: inline !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; border-style: none none solid !important; border-bottom-width: 1px !important; text-decoration: underline !important; color: #0000d5 !important;"job/span you have done/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Now I'll go and have my fun- what's this, well this is strange/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"The moment that I had come to hold you close, I should have noticed most of all that my hands reaching out just to get through already hurt you/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"br /spanspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"And the words that I said, I remember the times they had cut straight on through like a knife that was driving into you/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Just before you go and tear the knife away/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"We'll breathe, I'll come in closer, our lips together will collide and meet as one/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"br /spanspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"With just a kiss you live for me and me alone, I breathe for you and you for me/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"And as we sink eternally the words were rusted with our sweet saliva/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"br /spanspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"From today you'll be the air I breathe, your breath is everything in me/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"The I love you's we tried to say where we screwed up in every way/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"And all the bad things that we said, I'd rather let them out instead/spanbr /span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"And breathe in with you so we can breathe in sync 'til we die./spanbr /  
div style="clear: both;" /div  
/div  
div class="post-footer" style="line-height: 1.6; margin: 0.5em 0px 0px; color: #a4a4a4; font-family: cursive; font-size: 14px;"  
div class="post-footer-line post-footer-line-1"span class="post-author vcard" style="margin-right: 1em; margin-left: 0px;"Posted by span class="fn"a class="g-profile" style="color: #0887fa;" title="author profile" href=" profile/09643552252682918951" rel="author" data-gapiscan="true" data-onload="true" data-gapiattached="true"Vahlia~Sama /a/span/spanspan class="post-timestamp" style="margin-right: 1em; margin-left: -1em;"at a class="timestamp-link" style="color: #0887fa;" title="permanent link" href=" . " rel="bookmark"abbr class="published" style="border: none;" title="2014-07-07T23:30:00-07:00"11:30 PM/abbr/a /span/div  
/div 


End file.
